Forum:Capitalization
From the MoS: "#Capitalize all the words in the Champions' Article title (eg. "Twisted Fate The Card Master")". Can someone please explain the sense of this rule to me ? Because, honestly, that "The" annoys me, a lot. 10:47, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Ask the mighty founder. Imma change 'em all eventually, any ojections? 11:35, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::It annoys me in the page title, but I guess we'd have to keep 'em like that (see Vayne "issue"), but at least for the body of the articles, can we please use some proper capitalization ? (related: C'hampion and '''S'ummoner >_>) 11:48, May 31, 2011 (UTC) '''Let's change it. Makes no sense the way it is. I can sysop my bot and do it manually from there, so as to not completely flood the RC. 02:22, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Taken from the other thread: "Unfortunately renaming champion pages is a huge pain, since comments are not moved over if not done right (aka, manually).". It's not the bot we lack, it's a proper way to move comments :/. 09:35, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Easy; check the move subpages of talk page thingymabob. It's been done many times before when myself or Nystus has spammed the RC. 13:10, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I guess you could, 'change them that is. I do however think that is a small issue and when looking at some pages on the wiki... There are bigger fish to fry, The inconsistent Base value's for the champions statistics for instance. The utter lack of any content for others. Just saying :P Deshiba 12:13, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :The difference here is that we need to promote the "new capitalization rules" (which should just be common sense, but oh well..), so that every editor will adopt them. For the stats to be consistent, it's a tedious work of checking in-game values (alternatively, Leaguecraft) and updating them. 12:23, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Just a comment here, every stat (except Attack Speed) is updated to current. See Champion Base Statistics. The information is obtained directly from the Knowledge Base, and any inconsistencies are checked in-game. In respect to Attack Speed, all new champions from Irelia onwards as well as some others have the correct attack speed, and the rest simply need to be re-confirmed. 19:19, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :::I wanted to propose to drop the tittle from the Article name completely. Why? Well most users, templates, etc. use the regular name. Besides who really remembers the tittle. - 'KazMx (Message me! ) 18:43, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Also the comments are really a mere excuse to bring more people, most of them are "yeah", or "I agree", or "Nice b00bs!. Just look at the tittles, would you like more Heimerdinger the Revered Inventor/SkinsTrivia or Heimerdinger's Skins & Trivia. - KazMx (Message me! ) 18:47, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::I agree completely. I'd prefer to still keep the subpage format tho- (ie, Heimerdinger/SkinsTrvia, not Hemerdinger's Skins & Trivia). 19:58, June 15, 2011 (UTC). :::::Yeah, I was giving it a thought for a while & I also felt the same way. - KazMx (Message me! ) 15:09, June 16, 2011 (UTC) +1 for removing titles from page names. +1 for proper capitalization of the "the" (no pun intended) -- 19:23, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Then you may need to see Forum:Removal of Titles from Page Names for more details. W 04:41, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Implementation Alright, after writing this I'll be changing the MoS to reflect consensus on this forum. As for moving pages, this will need to be done carefully to ensure that all comments are moved over as well. For a given champion, say Ajr The Cakemaster, the following steps will need to be taken; #Move each of the subpages (e.g. /strategy, /skins, whatever) to the correct titles. Make sure you have the "move subpages" option checked. #Then, after each of the subpages are individually moved, the main page can be moved to the correct title. I'll get a bit of a start on this today, too. 14:56, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :I can't find it, did someone update it already? :3 15:01, July 2, 2011 (UTC) ::btw, a bot should do this imo, since it spams the RC less. 20:48, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Finished Sam and I (mostly I :p) renamed all the pages. 17:00, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :I was going to help rename stuff but you need sysop rights and I had company over anyway. 17:04, 7/3/2011